domofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Items
Categories structure The template needs an update. I've posted a while ago about this, but it's a little outdated now. The most important part is getting the parameters right. The format can be changed later. It may take some time, considering the amount of different types of items there are in-game to make the template usable for all. Categories structure (names can be changed). The main categories are taken as seen in-game. The only one that may be weird is "Others" (only "Collection Tools" fall under that category). * Tools ** Job Consumables ** Recovery Items (dropped or not, all should be included together) *** HP Items Recovery (Fixed) *** HP Items Recovery (Duration) *** MP Items Recovery (Fixed) *** MP Items Recovery (Duration) ** Dice Chests ** Onyxes ** Coupons ** Quest Items (two types of quest items: normal drops, and some that are only dropped when a quest is initiated... unless we are talking about the low-level ones) ** Monster Captures (unsure of the name, although I think it is appropriate) ** Springs ** Pet Items (all lumped together - I don't see the necessity of making other sub-categories yet... too little items for now) ** Miscellaneous (pretty much everything else) * Materials ** Unrefined Materials/Raw Materials ** Refined Materials ** Dropped/NPC Materials (need another name) - currently listed as Ingredients * Others ** Collection Tools (not too sure if we should make more sub-categories) *** Mining Tools *** Herding Tools *** Meditation Tools *** Farming Tools *** Fishing Tools *** Forestry Tools And... I'll be adding more to this post when I can. I am thinking of making a master list (formatted in a table) for some pages (e.g. Tool, but handled differently). That isn't too important though, just handy. --D-day 02:18, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::The Tools -> Misc might need some subcategories (Cash shop stuff?) but we can figure that out much much later on. Would Pandora's Box Hanging be part of the Monster Capture category or would that be more of a Quest item? ⋄[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 20:50, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::For Cash Shop items, I was thinking of doing it like how they are currently handled, i.e. leaving them under Category: Cash Items, with other relevant categories (e.g. Pedigree Powder), while still leave a note that the item can be bought from the Item Mall. We can, however, have a separate sub-categories for CS items (e.g. Cash Items - Pets, Cash Items - Consumables / Badges, Stats Boosters)... a bit like how Aeria is listing them. However, I don't know how GT handles the CS items either, ... so yeah. Those are just ideas. :::As for Pandora's Box Hanging, I think Monster Captures would be best, since Soultrapper Scroll should be (or is already) in that category. --D-day 22:28, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Organization I propose to get rid of Tool and Material as list of items, as both will be useless once the subcategories are rolling. The pages could redirect to their appropriate category. Right now, all items are listed under Category:Items, which is going to be huge mess if it isn't already. So I am thinking of separating the categories in a more elaborate fashion, to keep the parent categories less clutter and more organized. And now, for what it would look like (examples): * Category:Dice Chests would appear in "Tools" (as a sub-category) ** Green Rooster Dice Chest would only be in Category:Dice Chests (and not appear in "Items" like it is now) * Pedigree Power would be in "Pet Items" and "Cash Items" (and not in "Items" like it is now) * Category:Quest Items will appear under "Tools" and "Materials" (as sub-categories) ** Tangerine would appear in "HP Recovery (Fixed)" and "Quest Items" (and not in "Items" like it is now) ** Seawater in "Raw Materials" (or more specifically "Fishing Raw Materials") and "Quest Items" (and not in "Items" and "Materials" like it is now) * Items that are solely Quest Items will be in "Quest Items", e.g. Map Pieces Apron (and not in "Items" like it is now). * Items that do not have a category will be under Category:Items, until we know what we want to do with these. Oh, and... I have no position over keeping Lost Belongings, or items that are dropped when a quest is initiated. These will be under "Quest Items" otherwise. --D-day 16:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I absolutely detest the Tool page and other list cruft so I have no problem with this. I'll redirect Lost Belongings to the quest page. I'm of the opinion that the only quest items that should have articles are items that can be traded or obtained without starting a quest (Baby Bow-Wow Bones and Forest Kuku Feathers). :Would Fishing Raw Materials be a further subcategory of Raw Materials? ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 02:01, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. It would be, however, possible to just have them under Materials, since the category name already implies they are... raw materials. Thus, we can have "Fishing Raw Materials" and "Fishing Refined Materials" in the category "Materials". ::For all those quest items, except the Baby Bow-Wow Bones and whatnot, we should make it a policy to only redirect the ones that currently exist. If someone was to search for (example) "Ladybug Wings" (dropped by Forest Ladybug), results will be enough to direct the user to the corresponding quest. ::For the category "Quest Items" itself, it will be in "Materials" and "Tools", since some materials are needed for quests. Well, just the collection ones for the Elders, though ingredients could become quest items someday if there aren't any already. ::My only issue is still with the category "Collection Tools". I have listed it to be under "Others", but it can simply be under "Items" (the main category). I'm undecided on that. --D-day 03:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I currently have listed most sub-categories into Category:Items, just so anyone knows that these categories exist. That can be changed later (won't take too long to do that).--D-day 06:48, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Template After countless of edits and failures, I -think- I got the template working the way I wanted (see my userpage). Vitamin A Pill is currently using it. The template should supports all types of items that were listed in my post back in August (it can technically support everything), and will support all previous parameters (although they should no longer be used). See documentation for more information (I did not list old parameters). Articles using the old template will be flagged until they use the "name" parameter. I don't like using PAGENAME (if it wasn't obvious enough by now) simply because if the page gets transcluded (which will probably happen someday), there will be some problems with this. Parameters that have been rendered obsolete are "sharetimer", "class", "subcategory" as they aren't used, or have little purpose. I will overwrite the current template with mine soon after additional tests. ;; --D-day 17:57, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for all your hard work and testing :) I'll have to start playing with the template soon. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF'']] 00:02, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Categories I decided to add categories and subcategories to the template itself. A new parameter has been added, |category. This is for the in-game category. Examples: *Type: "Fishing Tool" (in "Collection Tools") *Category: "Other" *Type: "Fishing Raw Material" (in "Raw Materials") *Category: "Material" *Type: "Onyx" *Category: "Tool" The "in" part will be handled by the template however, as long as |type has been entered correctly (only works for Harvested Materials, Collection Tools, and Recovery Items). Links to categories will be handled by the template; just not the name itself. I think Iron Arrow actually shows up in Weapon though. Should it be: *Type: "Job Consumable" *Category: "Weapon" Or do we include it into "Tool"? --D-day 17:02, 14 September 2008 (UTC)